swtcfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
The Freedom Flyers
=History= The war leaves people to find there own ways =Assets= Systems People Council: Grand Admiral Mlelko Jireu (Draijsa) Grand General Drein Merby (Draijsa) Admiral Jeke Brom (Draijsa) Advisor/ Justifi Knight Healer Diàn Mosh (VMF Rescuer) Admiral Drel Sipa (VG Tatooine) General Edg Haepel (Terror Supreme) Advisor Ssndra Morrision (Draijsa) Advisor Klieve Halkis (Draijsa) Advisor (Unknown Rogue Master) Rix'it (Draijsa) Faction Ranks To keep order within the Freedom Flyers, the council decided they should have ranks. These ranks where divided into Navy and Fighter Force, to ensure people going to the right location. The Naval Ranks include basics as security soldiers and ship personel, but also medical personel and cargo and maintanance. Ships 1x Star Mextric Carrier (With 200x G88) Name: Draijsa. Home to the council. Leader: Grand Admiral Jireu 3x Jeapard Carrier (With 90 Downage Bombers) Name: JC Down Fire, Leader: LA. Frek (Duros) Name: JC Inferno, Leader: VA. Squil (Quarren) Name: JC Galactic Revenge, Leader: VA. K’kleiq (Neimoidian) 5x Denking Transport Name: DT Hello , Leader: VA. '''He'lloe (Human) Name: DT Goodbye , Leader: '''C. '''Ujsa (Bith) Name: DT Thank You , Leader: '''LA. '''Yuwe (Jawa) Name: DT Your Welcome , Leader: '''LA. Maes (Human) Name: DT Please , Leader: C. Qeuw (Aqualish) 10x Gravitate-S Heavy Liner Name: GSHL Sniper, Leader: LA. Huit (Mon Calamari) Name: GSHL Frontline, Leader: VA. Lorfish (Mon Calamari) Name: GSHL Charter , Leader: B. Xisg (Mon Calamari) Name: GSHL Dragon Fly , Leader: C. Kloew (Mon Calamari) Name: GSHL Darkness , Leader: B. Twhew (Mon Calamari) Name: GSHL Nebula , Leader: LA. Reitlue (Mon Calamari) Name: GSHL Sarcophagus , Leader: C. Boggle (Geonosian) Name: GSHL Black Mail , Leader: B. Mat (Skakoan) Name: GSHL Bug , Leader: VA. Woarful (Wookie) Name: GSHL Final , Leader: C. Ka’Nok (Y’Bith) 1x Vengeance Assault Frigate (20x G88) Name: VAF Siege, Leader: B. Drwuk (Arcona) 1x Vengeance Medical Frigate (15x G88) Name: VMF Rescuer, Leader: Advisor Diàn Mosh 5x Xi'Ans Corvette (With 20 Downage Bombers) Name: XC T-Rex , Leader: LA. Trex (Human) Name: XC Rhino , Leader: VA. Rinhion (Human) Name: XC Lizard , Leader: VA. Lersrard (Human) Name: XC Mole , Leader: B. Kmole (Human) Name: XC Eagle , Leader: B. Greagle (Human) 15x Vespian Gunships Name: VG Tatooine , Leader: A. Sipa (Jawa) Name: VG Naboo , Leader: LA. Genjar (Gungan) Name: VG Coruscant , Leader: VA. Hyat (Human) Name: VG Telos , Leader: B. Sprien (Human) Name: VG Kamino , Leader: LA. SK’kal (Kaminoan) Name: VG Ylesia , Leader: B. Kral (Human) Name: VG Duro , Leader: C. Bodres (Duros) Name: VG Hoth , Leader: LA. Gsii (Twillek) Name: VG Felusia , Leader: VA. Brei (Twillek) Name: VG Zolan , Leader: B. D’Bakda (Clawdite) Name: VG Arkonia , Leader: C. Rakorn (Arkonian) Name: VG Elom , Leader: LA. Hiudl (Elomin) Name: VG Dantooine , Leader: B. Lreat (Chiss) Name: VG Rhen Var , Leader: VA. Droits (Human) Name: VG Geonosis , Leader: LA. PolPom (Geonosian) 4x Salvager Ship Name: SS Orange , Leader: C. Rhiuy (Falleen) Name: SS Yellow , Leader: B. Yollop (Duros) Name: SS Red , Leader: VA. Sartwe (Bith) Name: SS Blue , Leader: LA. Bleu (Human) 12x Cedré Gunship Name: CG Storm Beast , Leader: C. Ragk (Bith) Name: CG Opee Sea Killer , Leader: LA. Brugg (Besalisk) Name: CG Fambaa , Leader: B. Vronk (Human/Mandalorian) Name: CG Taozin , Leader: VA. Malast (Ithorian) Name: CG Mynock , Leader: VA. Sfer (Echani) Name: CG Barri , Leader: LA. Mehr (Nautolan) Name: CG Rakghoul , Leader: B. Verele (Bothan) Name: CG Orbalisk , Leader: C. Nk’p’Nok (Gand) Name: CG Zakkeg , Leader: B. Seqel (Ubese) Name: CG Drexl , Leader: VA. Spereoq (Nagai) Name: CG Croator , Leader: LA. Kro-Mur (Iridonian) Name: CG Bantha , Leader: VA. Grean (Devaronian) 100x Chikly Assault Heavy Fighter 280x Downage Bomber 235x G88 1x C6-T500 Name: Forest Killer , Captain Gaan'au 10x C5-T500 6x Th'y'oi Fighter 15x Frie'le Yacht 5x Y-Type 5039 Freighter Fighter Squadrons Squadrons from Star Mextric Carrier 'Draijsa' *Terror Super *Terror One *Terror Wing *Terror Sky *Terror Bomb *Terror Drone *Terror Time *Terror Trance *Terror Black *Terror Supreme Squadrons from Jeapard Carrier: 'JC Down Fire', 'JC Inferno' and 'JC Galactic Revenge' *Terror Down Fire *Terror Inferno *Terror Galactic Revenge Squardon from Vengeance Assault Frigate: 'VAF Siege' *Terror Siege One Squadron from Vengeance Medical Frigate: 'VMF Rescuer' *Terror Siege Two (under orders from 'VAF Siege') Squadron CHAF *Terror Free One *Terror Free Two *Terror Free Three *Terror Free Four *Terror Free Five Categorie:Faction